


Besides Food

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: The Fat Friar does a lot more than smile—he corrects people about his character.





	Besides Food

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

How dare you make assumptions!

You don't think it's wrong or mean to call him the " _Fat_ Friar"? You wouldn't happen to know his _name_ , then, would you? No? Very well then! Just call him the "Friar" from now on!

And another thing! The Friar does not think of food and food alone. Nor does he think of God or any other powers that be all the time! Just because he's called a friar, you think you know everything there is to know about him from his name.

He doesn't hang around the kitchens or Great Hall for the obvious reasons either. He's not fat, mind you, but big-boned! He loves the Great Hall because his friends are there, and his fellow Hufflepuffs are centered near the kitchens. What more must you know?

Ah. You must think he's a "jolly old spirit." Merlin, he has you fooled! He can't be jolly all of the time.

…

What was that? You…

…want to know why he isn't jolly all of the time?

It's doubtful he'll ever tell you the _whole_ story…but… He knew a man, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He knew him before he was "Nearly Headless Nick," and he considered him a good friend. On the occasion when they'd grab a chat, the Friar found himself laughing and enjoying life as he never before had. Ah, they were good times with Sir Nicholas.

Yet the Friar felt a rumble in his gut that had nothing to do with the feasts they shared—but everything to do with the time they shared.

Don't go spouting yet again what you _think_ you know of the Friar, though. Sir Nicholas never did find out, and the Friar prefers it that way, especially since they're stuck in a castle together with no end to this somewhat uncomfortable eternity in sight.

Worse yet, the Friar can't even get fatter from trying to wallow in his food….

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETELY random, but fun! :D I feel for the Fat Friar—er, Friar—now. I mean, I would love to know his real backstory.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :+
> 
> 2017 note: Aw, how bittersweet. The poor Friar. I rly ought to write more for these two. I enjoy the ghost ships, y'know. :3c


End file.
